Application
Please email your answers to npc.kingsmouth@gmail.com, and remember to note the name of your character so we know who you are! Q.1. When I roleplay, I think of my character as: :A. A realistic personality, through whom I explore the game world. :B. A character in a story, for which I am the author. :C. A playing piece in a game, in which I am competing. :D. The person I wish I could be. Q.2. My primary concern is that everyone is having fun. My in-character decisions are influenced by what is going to be best for the wider game. :A. Agree :B. Disagree Q.3. As a player, it is important to me that I retain control over events in my character's life. :A. Yes, but only for character-changing events like being bloodbound, Conditioned, or killed. :B. No. My OOC consent is never necessary to do things to my character. :C. Yes. I want the option to say, at any point, 'This is not something I am interested in playing,' and I expect to have that respected. Q.4. Which of the following best reflects your opinion? :A. If I make a mistake in character, I embrace the consequences. I expect others to do the same. In character actions have in character consequences! :B. I like to be sure that a character's behavior matches the player's intentions, and I hope others would do the same for me. My character shouldn't suffer for my mistakes! :C. I want to be able to relax and play without having to worry about mortally offending someone because I used the wrong title or fed in the wrong area. It's a game! Q.5. If you get out-of-character consent to do something dastardly to someone, is it fair for you to suffer in-character consequences when other characters find out? (For example: you bloodbond another character, with the player's consent. Their covenant/clan/coterie/friends find out, and are Not Pleased.) :A. Yes :B. No Q.6. I expect what happens in a private scene to stay private. It would upset me as a player if I found out something my character had shared in confidence had become common knowledge. :A. Agree :B. Disagree Q.7. I don't see the point of continuing to roleplay once I've hit the beat cap for the week. :A. Agree :B. Disagree Q.8. Which of the following is most accurate for you? :A. I hate it when plot gets in the way of my roleplaying. :B. I like plot, but I don't need it to enjoy myself. :C. I love player-versus-player conflict, but I'm really not interested in storyteller plot. :D. I love plot. I live for plot. I am a walking ball of plot-hooks. Q.9. I intend to: :A. Pursue a major political position, such as Priscus, Primogen, Prince, or Harpy. :B. Be a support character for someone in a position of power. :C. Avoid the political side of the game. :D. Pursue a minor level of political power, such as holding territory. Q.10. I would love to have an IC nemesis! :A. Agree :B. Disagree Q.11. I find it hard to stay friendly with someone out-of-character if our characters are at odds. :A: True :B: False Q.12. If I'm having a personality conflict with another player, I prefer to: :A. Deal with them only in-character and only when necessary. :B. Subsume the animosity into in-character conflict. :C. Drive them out of the game or get them banned. :D. Ignore them, and pretend their character doesn't exist in my personal canon. Q.13. Which of the following better reflects your opinion? :A. It's the player's responsibility to create a character they can roleplay effectively. :B. You don't need to be persuasive in real life to play a persuasive character any more than you need to be a martial artist to play a fighter. That's what character sheets are for. Q.14. An action can be retconned: :A. Only if everyone affected by the action agrees to it. :B. If the consequences of that action are seriously detrimental and unintentional. :C. Any time you like, it's your story. :D. Under no circumstances. What happens in character has happened in character. Q.15. Players are often divided as to whether it's appropriate to roll dice in social scenes. Select the statement you agree with most. :A. Rolling dice interrupts the flow of roleplaying. I want to roleplay, not rollplay. :B. Rolling dice in social scenes is a form of bullying: it forces other players to compromise their characterization because you can't roleplay your character effectively. :C. It's appropriate to roll dice to supplement your roleplaying. If you're being intimidating you should both pose and roll, so other characters can react appropriately. :D. Rolling dice in social scenes should be saved for when your roleplaying isn't having the effect you intended on its own. :E. Social combat is just as valid as physical combat. It's all dots on the character sheet. Q.16. I feel confident that I understand the details of the setting, such as prestation, the limitations of vampiric biology and the rules of my covenant. :A. Agree :B. Disagree Q.17. I feel confident that I understand the mechanics of the system, such as what Physical Intensity is, what Willpower can be used to do, and how an extended action works. :A. Agree :B. Disagree Q.18. A woman conceives a child and, through the use of some kind of magic, technology, or whatever else, accelerates the development of this child in the womb to the point that there's a week between conception and birth. One week later, the child is seventeen years old and being played by another roleplayer as an adult. This is... :A. Quite possibly one of the dumbest things I have read today/this week/ever. :B. Not something I'd do in my roleplay. :C. Difficult to do right, but I can imagine a scenario in which this could be feasible. :D. Not so bad, what's the problem here? Q.19. Personality conflicts are inevitable in any large group, and when arguments happen, everyone has behavioral patterns they fall into. These eight are the most common, and while none are inherently better or worse than the others, knowing what to expect will help staff to mediate conflict when it arises. Which are you most likely to show? :A. Aggression. You make personal attacks using belittling and insulting comments. You are likely to say things like, "That's the most ridiculous idea I've ever heard." You want the rest of the group to think poorly of your opponent. :B. Mulishness. You oppose every idea or opinion that is put forward, but refuse to make suggestions of your own. You are likely to say things like, "That's not a good idea." :C. Solipsism. You draw personal attention to yourself, bragging about past accomplishments, showing off your intelligence, or telling irrelevant stories that paint you in a positive light. Sometimes you pull crazy stunts to attract attention. :D. Confession. You disclose personal feelings and issues, which may or may not be immediately relevant to the conversation, such as, "That reminds me of a time when..." :E. Avoidance. You tell jokes, link to youtube videos, or otherwise try to change the subject. You might log out of game, or ignore pages. You are more interested in people dropping the subject than solving the problem. :F. Domination. You try to control the conversation and dictate what people should be doing. You often exaggerate your knowledge, claiming to know more about the situation and have better solutions than anybody else. :G. Helplessness. You actively look for sympathy by expressing feelings of inadequacy. You are likely to say things like, "I can't help you, I'm too confused and useless with this stuff." You would rather people feel sorry for you than be irritated with you. :H. Passive Aggression. You make suggestions based on what others would think or feel. You often avoid revealing your own biases and opinions by phrasing things in terms of common decency, and seek to make the offender feel guilty or to claim the moral high ground. Q.20. What do you see your role in the out-of-character game community as being? :A. The Encourager. You affirm, support, and praise the efforts of other players. You are warm and welcoming, and a positive presence. Your focus is on making everyone feel good about themselves. :B. The Harmonizer. You mediate differences between individuals, and seek ways to reduce tension and diffuse problematic situations by providing further explanations or using humor. Your focus is on helping everyone get along. :C. The Compromiser. You try to fill whatever need the group has, offering help or deferring to other people's priorities. Your focus is self-sacrifice for the needs of others. :D. The Gatekeeper. You make sure the shyer, quieter players are heard, and speak up on their behalf if they're having problems. You specifically seek those people out for scenes, and try to make sure their needs are also being met. Your focus is on speaking up for the little guy. :E. The Commentator. You provide feedback about how the game is functioning and what might be done to make it better. Your focus is on the information, its clarity, and its accessibility. :F. The Teacher. You know the rules inside-out, and for what you don't know you know where to look. You make your expertise available to other players, fielding rules queries or helping to develop and refine ideas. Your focus is on the rules and the setting. :G. The Witness. You don't get involved in the out-of-character game community.